


the world is coming down

by doubtthestars



Series: with the sun in our eyes [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: a coda to 'like a heartbeat drives you mad' or more werewolf!AUBasti and Niklas deal with separation





	the world is coming down

**Author's Note:**

> i'm playing this game called how many wips/ideas can i write before the new year. i think i'm finally figuring out how to stick to a wordcount of reasonable proportions.
> 
> title comes from Christina Perri's 'Arms'

Schalke is different. 

For one, there aren’t as many wolves and the wolves that _are_ on the team eye him warily.

If he had to take a guess, it’s because he smelled of wolf without being an actual wolf but that was his more hopeful guess. The real reason was probably because some wolves had backwards notions over _significant others_. Basti refused to use the word mate unless it had the prefix of ‘soul’ attached to it and even then, he got testy with it. He had accepted that Niklas was his and he was Niklas’ but it was nobody else’s business, werewolf noses be damned. 

As far as the rest of the world knew, they were pack.

To werewolves, they were a goddamn fairytale.

The Alpha of Munich had unintentionally (but really rather intentionally) let the information disperse in a polite yet efficient manner by declaring them under his protection because of their status. It wasn’t that common and that Niklas had found him so young, well the Alpha had thought it was the right thing to do. 

The Bayern board had made some noise after that. Nowhere in the pack clause stipulations did it say Basti had to stay on the team indefinitely. It gave them a grace period for the wolf that needed it to adjust to a new team, but Bayern had been in the middle of a coaching crisis and were ready to buy and sell players to appease higher powers and rejuvenate the team. There had been a minor political stalemate and the end result had been Basti shipped off to Gelsenkirchen.

He didn’t have any particular hard feelings over it except maybe Kalle’s frighteningly smug smile attached to his farewell, and the fact that Niklas had taken to wolfing out with the stress of the change. 

It had affected their playing as well, but they had to find their footing separately. 

Now, they only had bimonthly visits and international breaks to look forward to.

“You have that look about you again.” Ralf nudges him a bit roughly, jarring him out of his thoughts. One of the handful of wolves on the team that hadn’t automatically cringed away like he had the plague, not that he could afford to as the captain, but Basti still appreciated the normalcy.

“I get to see Niklas again tomorrow.” He had gotten called up with Mark to his immense relief. September had been disappointing and Niklas had been crushed when the list came out without Basti’s name, hopeful until the very last moment. The squirming sense of nerves in his stomach made him feel stupid, like a lovelorn teenager, but he missed Niklas more than he missed his mother’s cooking. 

He missed Niklas more than he could explain.

Thankfully, he had gotten over the bond’s side effects before leaving Bayern or else it would’ve been even more difficult for them to be separated. The new apartment was quiet and sparsely decorated. Basti had left the bulk of his stuff with Niklas, knowing he’d have a harder time adjusting to his absence. 

“Lucky you,” Ralf misses the mark on teasing, sounding oddly wistful. Basti glances at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Did you ever -” He isn’t sure if he should pry, but his gut tells him there’s something there to prod with the way Ralf tenses up and quickly tries to hide it. He _is_ sure that it’s not the most appropriate conversation to have in a locker room.

“I’m married.” The statement is accompanied with a lopsided effort of a smile.

“It’s not a biological imperative.” Basti doesn’t exactly get the logistics or mysticisms behind the concept but he knows that much. 

“No, it’s not.” Ralf agrees before leaving him to gather the last of his things up.

-

When he arrives to the hotel lobby, he hears him. Niklas is laughing with Leon and Jo. His heart speeds up, but he forces himself to keep pace with Mark and not rush. Something must tip him off though, as Niklas turns his head amidst the bustle of photographers and personnel to look straight at him. 

“Wow, you guys really are something.” Mark says under his breath as quietly as he can, but Basti ignores him as Niklas finds his way across the scant feet of marble between them. They stand in front of each other for a beat, just taking in the sight of each other with pleased smiles before clasping hand together in greeting. 

Niklas pulls on his hand, forcing Basti to take a step closer. His eyes say a thousand different words beyond ‘I missed you’ and Basti laughs before letting go and turning to the others, knowing Niklas would be behind him every step of the way.

“Uth,” Leon nods, adding a back slap in welcome before Jo draws them into light conversation. The trio giving them the space for a little privacy as they headed for the elevator.

“How was the flight?” Basti hangs back to fall into step at his side. Niklas has his hands in his pockets watching him.

“Normal. Mats decided he needed to teach Boa a card game and roped the rest of us into it. Serge fell asleep and Jo took pictures. Leon took at least twenty pictures of himself. You know, the usual.” Niklas summarized. Mark, Leon, and Jo had taken an elevator for themselves without a peep. 

“What room are we in?” Basti asks as an elevator opens. He steps in casually while Niklas presses the button for the floor they’re on. Niklas’ leg bounces in nervous agitation.

“I think we’re across from Tah and Thilo. I’m not sure about the neighboring rooms. I think I saw Bernd earlier but -” Niklas looks a little wild around the eyes, taking in the corners of the elevator instead of focusing on him.

Basti reaches out for his hand, squeezing it hard.

“It’s okay.” Niklas blinks, his legs stops, and the elevator chimes in arrival. 

It’s easier for Niklas to pull him to the room by their joined hands and Basti allows it to not waste time. They couldn’t get in trouble for holding hands without anyone there to spot them besides security cameras. It’s only when they’re at the threshold of their room that they let go and Niklas wraps his arms around him, an odd tremor to his hold.

Basti takes in a few deep breaths, closing his eyes before hugging back.

“Hi,” he says a little breathlessly.

Niklas shudders before dropping his head onto Basti’s shoulder, making quiet desperate noises as Basti slowly strokes his back to calm his down. Niklas turns his head to trace the column of his neck with his nose. Basti’s breath stutters in his chest, but he lifts a hand up to Niklas’ cheek, still trying to ground him.

“Are you with me?” He whispers. Niklas stares in a daze before nodding, the bristly hairs of his scruff tickling his palm. Nerves tingle all the way up his arm, making Basti clutch harder at Niklas’ clothes with his other hand. Niklas presses his lips against his open palm. 

Basti’s lips part before he even realizes he’s drawing Niklas in, hand sliding to the nape of his neck. They meet with all the finality of a crash or a fall, the inevitable attraction of magnets and metal. It is more than a kiss. It is coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> notes of various importance:
> 
> -Mark Uth is a bitten werewolf and I was originally gonna make a bit of an aside with him and Basti since they were at Hoffenheim together but Ralf got in the way. 
> 
> -Leon was not called up for the october matches bc i think he still had the cast on his arm. oops
> 
> -i know Basti and Niklas actually arrived to the hotel together (which like....how exactly did that happen) but in this universe there were interested parties involved with setting up a photo op. idk if i conveyed that well enough but that's why they sort of restrained themselves there.


End file.
